my way of being evil
by timeturneruser
Summary: instead of making multi stories i decided now to roll them all into one and again there story ideas from my evil little mind. also my evil little mind says i have to have 20 reviews before i add any more stories so best review.
1. a completly differnt start

**Harry was at the station to go to Hogwarts and he wasn't skinny he was well built and he owed it all to his uncle and cousin. It was when he was 8 and his cousin wanted to do boxing and he didn't want to do it all so his uncle told him he was going to do it. But Harry also got involved in mixed martial arts he competed in both and him and Dudley were the 2 best boxers in Surrey. His family feed him and he got a bedroom because he was winning and he helped Dudley with his grades and practice.**

**They let him go with no fuss as he long as he trained with Dudley during the summer and competed he was more then happy to. He pulled himself out of his musings and found a compartment. A red haired kid came in looked at him and walked out Harry figured he was looking for him and thought he would be smaller not some brute. **

**The door opened again and in walked Hermione he recognized her because she always took yoga and Harry took it to stretch they took became friends. He stood up " Hermione." they both hugged " so this is the private school you are going to." **

**She laughed and then saw the scar " wait a minute you are Harry Potter." he cringed " well don't worry I knew before I knew you were famous." **

**He stepped back " to be honest I didn't know I was famous my Aunt and Uncle didn't tell me I was a wizard until I got the letter." **

**They really got to know each other and the door opened and a blonde haired kid walked in and looked around and then saw the scar. " you must be Harry Potter I think you don't to hang around such filth." **

**Harry stood and then 2 boys joined him and when they saw Harry they backed off Draco looked at them. " what is your problem you don't have to be afraid he knows no magic." **

**Then Harry saw why they looked familiar they were 2 boys he competed against in matches and they lost horrible. The short one answered " Draco my dad told me to pick my fights wisely and this is one fight I don't want." He must have spoken for both of them because they walked off.**

**He raised his wand " you may scare my friends but you don't scare me." he muttered something Harry ducked. He came up quickly and gave Draco a hard uppercut and it lifted him off his feet. He was out cold with blood coming out of his mouth. Perfects came running and pointed there wands at Harry. Harry held up his hands " he shot the first spell." **

**Hermione jumped up and came out " Its true I saw the whole thing he only reacted after he was attacked." **

**The perfects lowered there wands and woke Draco up he was still dazed and dint see the people standing over him before he spoke. " dam my spell must of bounced off the glass and got me." **

**He sat up and saw the perfects and gasped before he knew it he was being escorted to the front of the train. They finally arrived at the castle and were ready to be sorted Hermione went to Ravenclaw. Finally it was Harry's turn and people talked as he walked up they realized it was the brute who knocked Draco out with one punch.**

**He put the hat on his head and it was having difficulties and finally it spoke and it was something people talked about for along time. " I am stumped he is loyal like a Hufflepuff brave like Gryffindor smart like a Ravenclaw and sly and cunning like a slytherin and one trait isn't more so then the rest what to do?" **

**The hall was buzzing never had the hat been stumped before and it was trying to figure out to do and people were on edge waiting. The hat been again " yes that will do yes that is exactly what I will do. By the power invested in me by the Hogwarts founders I create a new house for Harry Potter and that house will be the Phoenix house." **

**Did the Hat just create a new house Harry took the hat off and a new table in the middle of Slytherin and Ravenclaw popped up. He went over and sat and then the hat spoke again " Students who are not sorted sit at Phoenix table and eat dinner for afterward we resort everyone except Harry Potter." **

**Dumbledore looked pissed but the students listened and finally when dinner was over the sorting for everyone began. The girls went first. **

**Hannah Abbott- Phoenix **

**Katie Bell- Phoenix **

**Susan Bones- Phoenix **

**Lavender Brown- Phoenix **

**Cho Chang- Phoenix **

**Penelope Clearwater- Phoenix **

**Marietta Edgecombe - Phoenix **

**Hermione Granger- Phoenix **

**Daphne Greengrass- Phoenix **

**Angelina Johnson- Phoenix **

**Su Li - Phoenix **

**Mandy Millicent - Phoenix **

**Pansy Parkinson - Phoenix **

**Padma Patil - Phoenix **

**Parvati Patil - Phoenix **

**Sally Ann Perks - Phoenix **

**Alicia Spinet - Phoenix **

**Lisa Turpin - Phoenix **

**Rose Zeller - Phoenix **

**Were the Names he remembered or cared about because they were sorted here and they happened to be the hottest girls in the school which he thought was odd. Some of the boys who got sorted were upset. The reason was because Neville was in slytherin and Ron was in Hufflepuff and Draco when he showed up also got put in Hufflepuff. **

**Harry looked at his table and realized he was the only boy at the table at that he blushed he was going to be the envy of every guy in the school. They found out the house elves knew were there common room was and it was called the come and go room. Harry was in the room by himself because he was the only guy but he got up and worked out. It was cool because in his dorm all the machines he needed popped up. **

**He made his way down to Breakfast and the rest of his house was there he sat at the end away from everyone. He got a schedule and it turns out they had class with no other house they were separated. But the older students it seemed had classes with other houses because some would be alone with the teacher. **


	2. all rolled into one

Harry had been at Hogwarts a month and he was done in the common early making a list and going through books. He saw Hermione come down he was exactly friends with her but was a muggle and could give some insight. He motioned her over he handed the list she looked at him confused.

But she took and read it over and over again finally she spoke " Harry this very well could be true Hogwarts founders didn't claim the castle until 1001. A lot could have changed over the years castle built here or always has been here village reduced in size forest cut back or grown over in places."

Harry smiled " the wizards and witches don't know the history of the castle before the founders got here. So me and you can explore this castle and see if we are on the right track and write a book."

Her eyes lit up at this she nodded her head " we can do everyday after classes and are homework."

So he didn't spend as much time with Ron but he wanted to find out it finally came time for Halloween and well the rest were at the feast. They explored the slytherin dungeons and the evidence was increasing even the centaurs guided them in the forest.

Then they smelled a horrible smell and ran saw a troll lumbering towards them they took off and ran into a room by the library that had a mirror in it. They locked the door and looked at the mirror and Harry saw himself with his parents. He didn't know what Hermione saw but they both whispered " the looking glass."

The troll was trying to get in the door and then the hall filled with shouts and then a thump and the door opened. In walked the headmaster " you two explain yourselves why are you not in your dorms."

The rest of the teachers walked in " Sir me and Harry were not at the feast if you gave a warring of the troll we doing research."

The teachers looked at them confused and looked around finally the headmaster spoke again " I know of no homework that requires research."

They sighed Harry spoke " sir it is a personal research mission and so far has been fruitful we know the history of the castle before the founders and some of the objects in here. We are writing a book and will have it done by Christmas."

They looked stunned " what ever do you mean Harry." McGonagall asked Hermione pointed to the mirror.

" this mirror has many uses the first being the Mirror of desire shows you what your heart wants. Second use if you move the runes a certain way will give you transport to anther mirror. The 3rd and finally use is it will be able to answer any question you ask as long as you know the correct wording."

Harry cleared his throat " the rest you will have to wait until the book comes out to read it. It will enlighten you."

They walked out and focused on school and the book finally a week before Christmas came the book was published. The first day it reached record levels and the printing company had a hard time keeping up. The teachers all had a copy and were busy reading it some even canceled classes early to read it.

Christmas arrived and Harry got a invisibility cloak and candies and a lot of letters asking for a autograph. At the age of 11 he and Hermione were best selling authors and would be set for life he laughed no more Dursleys. He grabbed a quill and wrote a letter to Hermione

Hermione,

So how does it feel to be a best selling author but what I really want to talk to you about is doing anther book. What you ask well me and you are good at math and imagination and read so it should be easy. What I am talking about is creating new spells battle to joke charms and transfurgation and defense.

He called Hedwig done and had her deliver the letter


	3. boom

**Harry was scared because he was being used to wage a war but it wasn't a war against a dark lord it was a war against magical beings. They used a Trojan horse in Harry Potter they didn't think muggle devices would work in Hogwarts. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head the name looked through his mind and saw the plan. The hat spoke " run he is a bomb muggles have figured out a why to make tech work around magic." **

**Everybody was running when it exploded and tore through the hall a second explosion sounded and then a third. The hall was a war zone people were burned missing body parts or dead. The headmaster stood up and saw the carnage and wept then he felt the wards collapse there was too much damage to the castle. He heard a whistling sound and more explosions happened due to missiles muggles stormed in. They opened fire the headmaster called his Phoenix and got out of there.**

**He landed in the ministry and ran into a staff meeting " Hogwarts has been over run by the muggles and are killing the students." **

**He collapsed due to his injuries the Aurors were assembled and so were the unspeakables and made there move not on Hogwarts on the government. They tore through parliament and killed the queen and the Minster of Magic sat on the throne. They marched to every country that Hogwarts students were coming from and took over. When the shoulders got back celebrating they saw what happened and tried to escape but were killed. Magic ruled the muggles but they still had them remain ignorant of magic. **

**It was now 7 years later when Hogwarts great hall was fixed students were back and it turned out only 10 students died the rest were healed. The war with Voldmort was heating up and looked like if they fell so would the muggles they needed a miracle. The sorting was going on when a light appeared and out stepped a man there were gasps as they saw the familiar scar on the forehead. **


	4. boy was that a mistake

Harry was sitting across from the Weasley family he was going to have to tell them the night the Headmaster he sought comfort in Ginny's arm. He sat down across the table from them along With Hermione and McGonagall Hagrid Remus and Tonks.

Ginny squeezed his hand " umm there is no easy way to say this Harry and I had sex and it ended in me getting pregnant."

The faces on them were shock but Ron was furious " I WILL KILL YOU."

He leapt across the table and tackled Harry out of the chair and he landed and due to the screaming no one heard the crack. The brothers joined in and some tried pulling them off of Harry. Finally the fight was over but Harry wasn't moving Remus went over to wake up Harry .

He knelt down and didn't hear a heart beat due to his keen werewolf senses he felt for a pulse nothing. Then waved his wand over him it came back serve skull fracture probably from hitting the stone floor and severe whiplash which snapped the neck.

Remus whispered something in Tonks war she shed a silent tear and pulled out some manacles and slapped them on Ron. " Ronald Bilious Weasley you are under arrest for the murder of Harry James Potter."

Ginny knelt down and shock Harry " please wake up Harry please we have a child please don't leave me I love you."

Molly pulled the irate Ginny off of Harry she wept in her mothers arms and a team of Aurors descended on the home. Voldmort took that time to led the assault when he heard Harry was dead. He easily took over the Minstry and Hogwarts and St. Mungos was burnt to the ground.

The purebloods in there celebration went a raze and burned and killed all over England and Scotland. The light sided families fled and but there was no stopping Voldmort by the time Harry's child was 17 Voldmort had control of Europe.

Michael sat in a chair and stared at the table Voldmort sent him his fathers decomposing body and the note on its chest side. " Your Next." He fell asleep crying he hadn't cried since his Mom died in the defense of Beauxbatons.

He awoke to a strange glow he looked up and saw his fathers body glowing and then in the middle of the light he saw the body sit up and place its feet on the floor. The light faded and he saw the Great Harry Potter live and well.

He stood up a little unsteady " damn you Voldmort I even have to come back from death to kick your ass you are going to pay dearly for that mark my words."

Michael felt a chill run up his spine at those words Harry looked at him and saw the red unruly hair and the emerald Green eyes. " well at least I can finally meet my son."


	5. dont blink

Hermione was at the Minstry with her friends and Harry to what they thought would be rescuing him. She silenced a death eater but she didn't count on him casting a curse while silenced she saw the light towards her she had no time to move. She just closed her eyes waiting for the pain but it never came she opened her eyes. She saw the death eater was out cold on the floor she down and saw her best friend Harry laying on he floor.

Harry got up and had blood running from a deep cut on his side he chased after a female death eater she joined him. They battled her then finally the order showed up and it was her Harry and sirus fighting her. Hermione was near archway and she saw a spell coming her way she had no were to go the archway on her right and Harry on her left.

She closed her eyes yet again but she felt someone envelop her in a hug and land backwards on the ground. She heard a groan she got out from under the person and again it was Harry he stood up on shacky legs then they saw Voldmort come in and join the fight. Harry seemed to get a new energy and engaged him in a fight. Dumbledore and her joined Harry in the fight this time she was the one who saw a spell heading towards Harry and he didn't see she went to take it for him. But he once again took the blow and slumped to the floor and Voldmort turned into a black mist and flew towards them and Harry again let it enter.

What was the longest 10 minutes Voldmort taunted Dumbledore to kill him well he was in Harry's body Harry was fighting it. Then she saw Harry's turn back to the veil and he took off running towards it and the mist trying to live him but Harry held on with his magic. He jumped through and vanished Dumbledore destroyed the arch immediately.


	6. growing up

Harry grow up the twin of the boy who lived sure his parents didn't treat him any different but they did make sure he got the best training. Harry didn't really care he learned everything he needed to in books and asked people sometimes and even the goblins. The first three years were great sure he and his brother had to be the hero no big deal. 4th year his parents were pissed that Matt was in the tournament that should never have happened.

It was Fleur's turn and she was the last champion and was going up against the meanest dragon the Hungarian Horntail. She was doing really well until a different spell from the stands hit the dragon and then it got ugly. It broke the chains and attacking in and letting off fireballs into the stands the dragon handlers came in. Whatever they did made it angry they fled in fright and Fleur was all alone and even Veela form wasn't helping and people didn't know what to do.

It was getting ready to bite her when jumped in front and changed into his dragon animagus form. The dragon stepped back and attacked again he was blocking the blows and he watched Fleur run out of there. As he was distracted the dragon clawed him over his eye he took a chance and caught her across the nose.

They battling back and forth finally Harry took off she chased him he throw her off by disappearing into the clouds. He flew down and slammed into her back sending back to the ground. He was landing when she raked on his soft underbelly he roared and let out a fireball into her face . She stumbled back and roared she backed into a stand and it collapsed on her Harry changed back and pulled out his wand and conjured chains around her wings mouth and front forelegs.

The dragon bowed its head in defeat the dragon handlers came back in and took care of the dragon. Harry walked out and headed to the hospital tent and was intercepted by Madam Promfrey. " I will have these fixed in a jiffy."

She was pulling out her wand and Harry caught her hand " Leave him clean them up bandage them but I want the scars. A scar has a story behind it and I was taught to always show off a scar. Plus it's a great a honor to have a scar from a dragon and to live to tell the tale."

She nodded her head waved her wand and felt the spell clean the cuts out and she bandaged him. " I agree Harry I am glad you kept the scar makes you more dignified."

Harry chuckled and the tent flap opened in walked his parents godfather and Fleur the Beauxbatons champion he saved. They all hugged him his dad gave him a slap on the shoulder " holding out on us son."

He again laughed but he was a little worried he knew his brother wasn't a animagus and worried his parents would be upset with not teaching his brother. His mom hugged him " don't worry Harry it's not your place to teach your brother. You learned your skills your way we have been trying to teach him to become one he simply doesn't have the focus."

Harry turned to Promfrey " I do have a question I understand a person has a animagus form I learned mine a month ago." Jaws dropped " but is it normal to have more then one form."

If it was even possible there jaws dropped even lower Promfrey waved his wand over him " well it looks like you are multi- natural animagus, a mid-level avatar, and also have the gift of retaining knowledge."

Harry smiled " well that would explain this." He opened his palm and he had a fireball and next a ball of water and then a ball of ice and then a lighting bolt. He got a mischievous grin on his face he saw his godfather was turned and talking to his father exposing his left flank. He brought the power down on the lighting bolt and let it go hitting his godfather. He jumped about 2 feet in the air. Harry fell on the floor laughing his mother saw what he did and joined in the laughter and pretty soon did.

Sirius who got hit by it looked a little put out " I just got pranked by own god- son that doesn't seem right."

The laughter finally settled down Fleur this time spoke but she had look of fright on her face " I owe Harry my life."

Everyone shrugged it was no big deal but Harry understood they probably didn't stick around to see her in her natural form. " umm she is a Veela and they have to pay back that debt either by saving my life. That wont happen because there is no danger and so must do a ritual to become my slave or she will die."

The mood went somber they looked at her " But I don't want to become a slave nor do I want to die."

Harry hugged her as she cried and lifted her chin and looked at her in the eyes " you are forgetting one thing." everyone looked confused " You have 24 hours to complete the debt but if you became my mate within that time the debt would be null and void."

The group gasped Fleur face lit up at that Harry looked at his parents his father placed a hand his shoulders. " Harry I think that is best course be sure that's what you want if you are with her life."

Harry nodded his head and looked to Fleur she took his hand and was leading him out of the tent " we need to talk to my parents."


	7. help in unexpecting places

Harry was feeling alone in the world this summer he just finished the tri-wizard tournament and watched Voldmort come back and watched as fellow student Cedric Diggory died. His friends were not responding to any of his letter he couldn't blame them if they wanted to leave him to stay safe.

This summer due to all the trauma he couldn't sleep at night or ended up waking up screaming in the middle of the night. This led to beatings and they watched what he wrote so no one would come or his Godfather and they locked up Hedwig when she got back.

Harry was on the park bench fingering a letter in his pocket that he wrote just in cause he could sneak a letter off. The letter was to Daphne Greengrass because his interactions over the years knew her family was neutral in this war and maybe willing to help him he hoped. He was sure his cousin was watching him to make sure he didn't talk. Harry heard a familiar flapping of wings he looked up it was Hedwig.

Harry slid the letter out of his pocket along with a rubber band she landed on his knee he quickly put the letter on her leg and whispered were to go. He didn't see his cousin try and stop him which was a good thing. He looked around and saw why his cousin was coming up the road with his gang. He took to the bushes and snuck back to privet drive he needed to recover from last nights beating.

- scene break -

Daphne was finishing dressing when she saw unfamiliar white owl heading toward her bedroom window. The owl landed on her window sill she took the letter off the bird and went and got it some owl treats and water. The bird was eating like it was hungry like it hadn't hunted in a while what wizard would do that.

She opened the letter and read it carefully and paled at what the letter was saying she didn't know what to do. She ran downstairs to ask her parents she found them in the sitting room reading some books. She didn't know if her parents Samantha or David would read it seeing as who it was from because they were neutral in this war and didn't want to get involved. " Mom dad and can you read this letter before you read who it is from."

They saw the look on there daughters face and knew this was important so they put down there books and took the letter. They placed between them and read

Daphne-

I know this letter is unexpected who would think that the golden boy of Gryffindor would write the ice queen of Slytherin. I am asking for help this is the reason for this letter my friends have left me in a time of great need. I am sure you have read or heard about the events of last year well its leading to sleepless nights or nightmares.

Those nightmares led to a beating I am talking about punched kicked until I am out cold. Beatings that led to me tied up and whipped it adds up to all the years before abuse. I am talking starved locked up for periods at a time forced to live in small places first was the cupboard under the stairs and now a bedroom not fit to be a broom closet. Then also the hand me down clothes and then forced to take my cousin bullying at school when I was younger or during the summer and forced when younger to get lower grades then him.

I know your family is neutral in this war but I am begging for some kind of help to get out of here. I could care less about the blood wards or any wards that the Headmaster put around this house. I want out if no help comes I am afraid I might let the beatings get worse so that they kill me. I might end it myself so please for my life please get me some help it doesn't have to be your family

Harry Potter

P.S I Live at number 4 privet drive if you can get anyone to help be sure to tell them to make sure they don't have a dark mark. When they try to enter the house be sure that they don't mean harm to me or the wards will go off.

The parents were looking sick they could see the blood stains on the letter and could feel the magic on it. This wasn't good they needed to help him neutrality be dammed " honey will take care of this. Her father said.

- scene break -

Later that night Daphne's parents arrived they wanted to be sure they caught his relatives in the act. They got near the house and did feel the wards but no blood wards were present he knew the Headmaster wouldn't break the law. They heard someone behind them they turned and faced what looked to be a drunk hobo with a wand.

Sam grabbed the mans wand he was to drunk to think straight David stunned him and ran through his memories. He wanted to beat the man the order he was in knew of the beatings they just let it happen he obvilvated him so the order wouldn't know they were there.

They put there wands away and entered the wards when they did they finally heard the screams of torment. They entered the unlocked front door and saw Harry was strapped to the stair railing getting whipped by his uncle with a belt. They could see the bruises on Harry they stunned the large man.

When the man landed he made a large crash and someone heard from upstairs and came down and it was some woman with a large neck. " I thought you didn't care what we did to the child as long as he was beaten and more sub- servant when he came back to the headmaster. They stunned the woman and she fell down the stairs and they oblivated her also.

They went over and untied Harry he slumped to the floor out cold they checked him and he wasn't in the best of health they needed to get him out of here. David carefully picked him up and carried him to the backyard and once they exited the wards they apperated out.

Scene break 2 days later-

They were lucky that Samantha was a healer at St. Mungos and knew how to treat him but it would take a while. Harry finally awoke 2 days later in a strange room it kind of of looked like a room fit for a prince. He looked around and spotted a house elf " you are awake I go get master now." it popped away.

A strange woman entered the room " I see my patient has awakened good I am Samantha Greengrass and you picked the right woman to write to because I am a healer at St. Mungos"

Harry was shocked he didn't think anything would come of his letter let alone her family would be the ones to rescue him. She saw the look on his face " Harry I know you didn't think we would help but we cant stand Child abuse."

Harry sat up against the headboard " what happens now I am sure Dumbledore wants me back there."

She shock her head " you are not going back into his hands because it looks like he wanted you beat so you became the perfect weapon and saw him as a god for rescuing you every summer. No way are you going back to him no we talked to the goblins and there is nothing we can do legally expect one thing."

He looked happy he would do anything " you can get married without your guardians permission because when you were entered the completion last year he became a partial adult. Meaning you accept a marriage contract and drink those are about the only things you can do."

Harry was a little back but he dared ask the question " did my family ever have a marriage contract written that I can accept."

She sighed and her husband entered to save her " yes it seems are family a while ago entered into one with your family."

Harry didn't know how much more shock he could handle " I will sign it as long as Daphne is agreeable with it."

It seemed to Harry everyone was listening in because she entered at this point " you mean to tell me you would no sign it if I didn't agree."

Harry nodded his head " I know we have gotten along to do assignments and say hi in passing but I value you are input you are my equal in all this your opinion matters to me."

The three were shocked it was rare to find a man like this Daphne held out her hand her dad handed her the Marriage contract. She took it and set it on the table and signed her name first to the document. Harry leaned over and took the quill from her hand and signed it " Harry the reason I signed it is because you are going to treat me as equally no pureblood would do that."

Harry looked to his new in- laws " Lord Potter don't worry we have been meaning to end this war against you- know - who." Samantha said.

He looked confused " what do you mean by Lord Potter."

They figured the Headmaster would keep him in the dark " Harry now that you are a adult because of this marriage means you take over as head of your family. Which means you also have full access to your vault the Headmaster should have explained this to you. But he probably saw as a means of escape for you and kept you in the dark."

Harry was pissed " well the first thing I am going to do is talk to the goblins and then I am going to train. I hate to say this but I am going to let the light fight the dark for a while and when all hope is lost turn the tide and take them both out."

The family was taken back " yes I will kill the death eaters and the dark lord as revenge for what they have done. The light I will have to find a way to take care of them when they are weak after the war and put a man I want in as Minster."

They were shocked that was actually a sound plan but needed some work and they couldn't wait to see what this kid thought of next. The look on Harry's face brought s saying they heard avoid the wrath of a woman scorned this could apply to him.


	8. i need a date

Harry was in search of a date for the Yule ball his first choice Cho was out of the picture and so were the slytherin's. He defiantly wasn't going to ask anyone under 3rd year and over 6th year. He started on his search to finding a date and it wasn't going to be easy.

Harry entered the library and heard his best friends Hermione accepting a date with Krum his completion in this tournament. He saw no other girls he moved on and he seemed to be having the worst luck because when he got to a girl they were accepting the dates.

Harry ran out of girls to ask within his bracket he set and moved on to 7th years they were all taken. 1st and some 2nd years either were going home or had dates. Was his luck that bad he sighed he tried slytherin no such luck.

The day came for the Yule ball he slipped out of the common room and placed himself in one of the entrances to Hogsmeade to hide until the ball was over. Meanwhile at the dance the champions were being gathered. McGonagall saw Hermione with Krum she was about to ask her when a house elf handed her a howler.

She opened the note it was screaming but still came out loud for everyone to hear " I know everyone is listening so listen closely. I will not be attending the Yule ball I am not doing it to make the school look bad. I am doing it because I rather not show up with a date to the ball and face it all tomorrow."

The note made the sound of someone clearing there throat " it seems I have bad luck or poor timing. Not a single girl from here or are guest s wanted to be my date or had some where else to be. The second person I was going to ask saw fit to accept a date from my completion to the ball that's ok. So have fun and enjoy the festivities I wont be there."

The note ripped it self all the girls looked shame faced because they turned down Harry Hermione even more so. The party wasn't as fun after that people left early and people didn't pay attention to there dates. A house elf popped in really loud and all people turned to it " Deatheater's are trying to enter the school in a hidden passageway Harry is holding them off."

People all looked to the teachers " everyone stay here." the teachers ran out and the doors slammed shut behind them. Everyone waited in silence for word what happened and the doors opened and Headmaster Dumbledore walked with a gash above his eye.

He sighed " all the older students make this place suitable for a sleep over people will stay here tonight as the castle is searched."

Hermione stood up " what about Harry." She asked

The headmaster bowed his head " he was hiding in the passageway as to not be spotted he fought off the Deatheater's. but he was overwhelmed before we got there. They thought they had killed him and moved on. But he attacked from the rear he again fell Promfrey is doing the best to heal him they don't know if he will make it."

Nobody waiting for word on what happened and how Harry was doing because the headmaster sealed the doors when he left. Finally in the morning breakfast arrived but no news people barely ate.


	9. no more

**Harry was very close to reaching the end of his rope after the events of 5th**** year everyone left him and the magical world turned there back on him. The headmaster wasn't training him just telling him about Voldmort when he was younger. Then he knew he loved Hermione and she was dating Ron and he made sure to make out with her when he was near.**

**Finally one day he couldn't take it anymore the students were surprised they never saw Hagrid running but here he was running into the great hall. He ran up to the headmaster and whispered something to him the headmaster went pale. Then Hagrid walked out with tears in his eyes and the headmaster had his head hung low.**

**The headmaster stood and walked up to the podium " you will find out this soon enough so I am going to try and saw it as best as I can. It seems the wizarding world has failed Harry Potter and no one stood by him. The stress became to much and now Young Harry Potter is laying in the hospital wing fighting for his life. Why is he fighting for his life he simply couldn't handle any more and tried to take his own life." **

**The school gasped but they got up and went to class but Ron and Hermione were kept back by the headmaster and the teachers. The headmaster glared at them " why did you leave Harry after the events of 5****th**** year. ? " he asked. **

**Ron was ready with a answer " he led us into a trap what kind of of fool does that and then he also gets his godfather killed." **

**McGonagall was ready to slap him " you fool I heard and saw Harry's memory of that night he wanted you to stay. So you decided to go along with him when he begged you to stay it is your own fault you got caught in the trap." **

**The students looked as they had been slapped then Snape surprised everyone by speaking for Harry. " Granger I surprised I thought you were the smartest student I am surprised you never realized how much Harry loved you." **

**Ron though came to her defense " so what she loves me so what if he loved her it shouldn't matter." **

**Hermione though went to speak on her behalf when conflicted thoughts entered her head and visions. She leaned and was sick all over the floor and she felt out of the chair convulsing on the floor. The teachers went to help her and tried stabilizing her Madam Promfrey appeared and checked over her. " she is fighting the effects of a love potion." **

**The teachers were stunned but they stunned the girl and she was taken out by Madam Promfrey. The teachers stared down Ron " what I didn't do anything illegal." **

**Snape whipped out a bottle of Truth potion " good thing 16 is when they can be tried treated as a adult." **

**They forced it own his throat and he had a relaxed look on his face the headmaster was going to handle the questions. " Tell us what you have done to Hermione and Harry ? " he asked. **

**Ron tried fighting it but in the end lost the battle " I gave them both a love potion one so Harry would love Ginny and Hermione would love me. In the end it would help boast the Weasleys in power. My mother was behind this plan and the events of 5****th**** year she decided to hell with Harry this would be a good time for me to snag Hermione." **

**He took a sip of water that was placed in front of him " but it was supposed to push Harry to suicide. That why a Weasley can be the hero and also we forced Harry to make a will and granted us everything and so the Weasleys would also have the money." **

**He then stopped they had everything they needed they stunned Ron and the headmaster took him to the Aurors. Meanwhile up in the hospital wing both teens were busy fighting for there lives and were not doing so well.**


	10. oops wrong wand

Harry found a empty compartment and put his trunk up and laid down and fell asleep he was tired from studying a lot. He didn't want to be to be to far behind other wizards who grew up in this world. He was just getting to sleep when the door opened " I am Ron Weasley mind if I sit."

Harry decided not to responded just tried going back to sleep he heard the boy close the door and put up his trunk. He then sat down and Harry was dozing off when the boy spoke again " you want to play a game of exploding snap."

Harry rolled over and looked at the boy " no I rather sleep thank you now if you could so be kin as to be quiet."

He rolled over and this time fell asleep he was waking up he rolled over when the door opened and a old lady with a cart opened the door. " anything off the trolley dears."

Harry stood up and looked over what she had " do you have anything that isn't a sweet I am in the mood for some lunch."

The lady was a little surprised but smiled and she reached under the cart and pulled out some sandwiches. " I do for such occasions as this."

He took a ham sandwich and paid her the money and sat down to eat it and she left when Ron didn't say anything. He was enjoying the sandwich " how come you didn't want any sweets." the boy asked.

Harry sighed " well one it isn't healthy for you to have so many sweets in place of a meal and second I didn't have many sweets growing up why start now."

The boy grunted and went back to eating whatever foul smelling sandwich he had Harry was cleaning up his mess when the door opened again. He turned to the door and saw the most beautiful girl he ever saw. She had bushy hair and her teeth were so perfect even if she had buck teeth. " I am Hermione Granger I was wondering have you seen a toad a boy named Neville has lost one." he thought she had the most beautiful voice.

He cleared his head Ron spoke " no I haven't seen a ugly little toad why would he have one there useless."

Harry glared at him " That's a bit rude." he turned to the girl " I could show you a spell that you can use to find the toad."

She beamed at that she pulled out her wand he took her hand and opened it up and then took her wand and placed in the center of her flat palm. " now say point me to Neville's toad."

He looked up at her to see why she didn't say anything and she was blushing and then he checks went white again. " Point me to Neville's toad."

Her wand spun around and then stopped pointing to the back of the train " well then we best head in that direction."

He was about to head out the door when she stopped him " I would like to know the name of the person helping me."

He blushed this time " how rude of me I am Harry Potter." he saw the look of shock on her face. " yes I know I am in lot of books but they are false I grow up in the muggle world so no grand adventures there. Personally I don't even know if the story that happened that Halloween night is true because I am the only survivor and I wasn't certainly talking." he could see the hurt look on her face and he could tell she loved books as much as him. " But the books on spells and spells are bound to be true they cant get there facts wrong there."

She looked happy at that and then she walked out the door and followed the direction she did the spell survival more times. Then they found the toad in a girls bathroom they then walked to the compartment were she meet the boy. She handed him the toad he looked so happy " Trevor were have you been."

Harry laughed " well we happened to find the toad in a girls bathroom he is either a Perv or some boy put in there to scare a girl."

They joined in the laughter the Neville spotted the scar " your Harry Potter."

Harry was expecting this the door opened " a the blonde boy from the clothing store entered the door with 2 large boys they could almost match Dudley in size. " I am Draco Malfoy I heard Harry Potter is on the train have you seen him."

Harry sighed he was becoming popular all of a sudden he laid down his hair to hide the scar and turned and faced the boy. " yeah I saw him entering a girls bathroom near the back of the train you might find him in there."

The boy smiled and walked out and shut the door and he laughed he feel for it he couldn't believe it. He sat down and talked some more with Hermione and Neville and then they heard a girl scream. Then they heard yelling and after a few minutes the door opened again Draco was standing there with his goons. " you dear get me in trouble by telling lies you will pay for that."

Harry stood up " I am not the one who is so gullibly that they believed what I said its your own fault."

He looked pissed he pulled out his wand and Harry remembered his wand was on the seat were he set it down. He reached down and grabbed the wand and felt the familiar sing that he got when he had his wand in his hand. Draco pointed his wand " Stupfy." Harry was quick thanks to Dudley " Protego." The boy caught his own spell and feel flat on the floor.

A perfect was passing " Malfoy causing more problems I see you 2 boys take him down to the head students compartment." The boys dragged him out the perfect turned to them " nice spell work get dressed we will be there soon."

Hermione who was already dressed stepped out and so did Harry he went back to the compartment he was in and changed and came back to there compartment. But by the time they got there the train was there. He hopped off the train and heard Hagrids shouts to follow them he spotted Hermione getting in a boat and joined them. They were heading to the castle when Hermione pulled out his wand " Harry I think you have my wand."

Harry reached in his pocket and sure enough had her wand and Neville was little shocked and stunned. " you cast that spell with her wand that shouldn't be possible. I mean I am using my dad's wand and doesn't responded that well for me."

They exchanged wands and did think that was a little weird but nothing more was said on the subject. They made it to a chamber and were told to wait to be sorted then they were led into the great hall and told to wait at the back of the hall. The first years talked amongst themselves they were mostly discussing how they would get sorted. Then he heard Ron " my brothers told me we would have to fight a troll."

Harry laughed some first years looked at him funny " what you think they would make us fight a troll when we hardly know any spells. Let alone when it usually takes a couple of grown wizards take one down."

Some students breathed a sigh of relief and more so when McGonagall came out with a stool and a hat and set them down in the front and the hat sang a song basically telling them he was going to sort them. The names were called off and Hermione Granger was called and placed in Ravenclaw. Then Neville was placed in Gryffindor people talked as he went up to get sorted he didn't mind it.

The hat was placed on his head and spoke in his head" hmm Mr. Potter very difficult you are sly enough to get Draco in trouble Slytherin would be good for you. I do see you are brave but you think before you leap so Gryffindor is out. Ravenclaw though I see you like to study and Hermione seems to be your friend. Well next is Hufflepuff you are loyal only to those who remain loyal to you so that's out. So what will it be Mr. Potter Ravenclaw or Slytherin your choice pick wisely."

Harry thought about it " Make it Ravenclaw I get to be with Hermione and also I can still be sly and cunning in there. Plus I work on few spells that are shady at best but people wont look at me as if I am dark."

Harry could of sworn he felt the hat smile " well spoken Mr. Potter and I must say a wise choice." then the Hat spoke out loud " Ravenclaw."

Harry placed the hat on the stool and sat next to Hermione but the hall was silent no one said a word he guessed they were not expecting this. Then McGonagall broke the silence and called the next name on the list. It got interesting when Ron was called and had the hat on his head and actually spoke out loud not a choice but a speech. " I cant sort him he is to Jealous to be loyal so Hufflepuff is out. He would have to be dragged to be brave and would have to be fought to be loyal so no Gryffindor. This boy is way to dumb to be in Ravenclaw and saying such he couldn't formulate a plan to be sly or cunning so tell me what house can I put him in."

The headmaster was a little shocked the hat rarely ever did this he remembered one other time this happened but he couldn't remember what that headmaster did. Harry could see the questioning look on his face he was going to say something but Hermione beat him to it. " Headmaster the last time this happened the Headmaster at the time took the child to St. Mungos. He took him there to have him tested to see how much power level to see if he could be considered a wizard. Then tested him to see how smart he was in the end the Minstry had to pay for the child to have tutors to take care of him because he had special needs."

The headmaster beamed he loved the Ravenclaws they were smart " Thank you Ms. Granger." he then turned to McGonagall " when you take the hat back to my office please take Mr. Weasley to St . Mungos to do just that."

She nodded her head and took the hat off his head and he stood up and she picked up the stool. He followed her out of the hall he was to stunned to speak they ate dinner in silence and people talked about what happened.

The rest of the night was a blur the weekend was a blur he and Hermione spent there time looking through there books and going through the library. It was the first day of classes and they were set to take transfiguration with Hufflepuff. They were split down the middle McGonagall explained the theories behind the class and then told them to practice changing a match into a needle. They managed to get it they then changed to there left hand and got it the teacher was impressed. Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear " want to exchange wands and try."

She nodded her head and handed her wand to him and him to her the teacher didn't notice this happening. But did see them making the change with a different wand and realized it was each others she was shocked. Hermione whispered " Take your wand and try it with both wands and see what happens."

He took his wand in his left hand and he pointed his wand at the needles and did the movements and said the spell. Both needles changed he handed both wands to her and she did the same thing. McGonagall was sitting there with her mouth hanging open she dismissed the class earl and keep them both behind. When all the class was gone but them she spoke " How are you 2 able to use each others wands ? " she asked.

" well when I got my wand I felt like it belonged in my hand and when I took Harry's wand it felt the same way." Hermione said.

She was stunned she never heard of this being done " I do want to try something can I do it please ? " Harry asked

The teacher nodded her head Harry held out his hand she handed him her wand he took his wand back before class was let out. He held both wands in one hand and waved the wands " reducto." twins beams flow out of the wand and struck the door and blew it apart.

" cool can I try." she held out her hand he handed them to her she pointed the wands at the wall. " reducto." where the wall was now a giant crater.

The teacher couldn't deal with much more of this she went to her fireplace and called down the headmaster. He came down and McGonagall explained to him everything that happened and the students gave anther demo. He was amazed and smiled " well do me a favor and satisfy a grown mans curiosity and kiss each other on the lips."

They did so with no objections and they felt like some tendrils were coming out of there body and then felt them enter each others bodies and latch on. They broke the kiss " just as I figured the last time a person was able to do this was Godric and Rowena Gryffindor and also Salazar and Helga Slytherin." the 2 students looked at him confused and so did McGonagall " soul mates they have the same magical core and compliant each other perfectly and share the same kindred soul and they sought out each other and found them. We may have never found out if Harry never used her wand seems fate is playing her hand again."


	11. raised by the gods

Harry Potter was the twin of Thomas Potter and Thomas was the boy who lived and it was decided on that Halloween night to take Harry away. They figured he would be jealous of his brother and also try to claim he was the boy who lived. So they took the young child to Lily's sister Petunia but it wasn't without out a fight from Lily in the end she lost.

As Harry was on the porch a woman shrouded in a cloak came and picked Harry up and disappear and so the Dursleys never saw Harry. Now it has been a 11 years and its time to reunite Harry with his family.

Lily was the Muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts and James was the dueling teacher because he knew of the curse on the defense against the darks position. They were up in Dumbledore's office ever since that night Lily also missed there son and didn't really care about Thomas because James always spoiled him.

They sat down across the headmaster he didn't have the twinkle in his eyes he sighed " James and I know this will be hard on you Lily. But it seems that the Dursleys never received Harry that night and someone took him. The bad thing is that he isn't on a register to start school this year."

Lily cried out this was he chance to have her son back and it was gone she looked to James and he looked like he didn't care. " you heartless monster how can you not seem upset that our son is missing."

James knew she was upset but he really didn't care he had his son and it made the family popular. He turned to Lily " you are heartless you don't care about the son we have you always cared about Harry."

She stood up " I wish Voldmort never came to our house because you filled Thomas head and his ego. I don't know you anymore you didn't even fight for our son I want a divorce and you can keep that monster for a son if Harry returns all I want is him."

James glared and stormed out of the office and so by the time school rolled around Lily Potter was now Evans she got the divorce. James gained custody of Thomas she had Harry if he came back and she had half of the Potter vaults.

She watched the sorting ceremony to see if maybe Harry just changed his name finally the ceremony was over and Thomas was in Gryffindor but as Minerva went to put the hat and list away the paper gave off a faint glow. She looked down at it " David Artimus Evans."

A person entered the hall Lily was confused why this persons last name was Evans she didn't have any other family. He had his hood up and when he sat down he removed the hood and she saw the long black Hair. The hat was placed on his head the hat finally spoke " well if you are as smart as your adoptive mother and your real mother best be Ravenclaw."

The Young man hoped down and he turned the head table and looked at Lily he smiled and spoke " I know the truth."

She ate during the feats in confusion and she saw the young man she followed hoping to talk to him. She rounded the comer and didn't see him in the crowd and then she felt herself yanked into a classroom. She looked and saw it was the young man he smiled " always had a curious mind didn't you mom."

Lily was stunned at the last part she finally got herself under control and managed to utter one word " Harry."

He smiled and nodded his head " well I used to be any ways I had to distance myself from my father."

She felt for the first time happy and she hugged him he hugged her back " were have you been? Who raised you?"

Harry laughed he stepped back from the hug " I will give you a clue they live High above and watched over 2 great empires before they were forgotten."

She tapped her foot as to think well she could think that the 2 greatest empires were Greece and Rome. High above would have to be Mt Olympus or Apennines Mountain range and the gods lived there. " the only thing I can think of is the Greek and Roman gods."

Harry smiled " well I always knew you were you smart and would get the answer right away." he shrugged off the cloak and under it was muscle and he also had swords.


	12. take a moment

After Harry left the room with the other champions he was going to be stuck in this tournament no backing out. He didn't walk to Gryffindor tower he headed up to the Astronomy tower to think. He looked out at the night star he was there by himself got a half hour when the door opened and in walked Hermione.

He just looked back to the stars " I wish I was like them nobody can touch them or kill them. They are hardly looked at or just forgotten why cant my life be like that ? "

Hermione joined his side " Harry why people look to you why go through the world unknown or forgotten to time."

Harry he sighed " Hermione this life has brought me nothing but hardships and pain. I didn't do anything yet I lost my parents. Voldmort thinks I am threat or wants revenge I was a young child leave me alone. Why not go after somebody who Is a real threat like fully trained wizards what did I do to him that he wants me."

He had tears running down his face " people need to stop hero worshipping please let me be and let me live my life. I didn't kill Voldmort it was a result of my mother invoking ancient magic she was the one that killed not me but they needed someone living to cling on to and that was me when I was a young baby."

Hermione hugged him " Harry I don't understand why he is coming for you why don't you train to stop him when he does."

He sobbed " to make myself a bigger target I keep my grades low I pretend I lack in magic hoping people will stop focusing on me. I also do it to show him I am not a threat I cant stop go focus on someone else."

He took a calming breath " Harry why did you come back if you didn't want him chasing after you why not stay hidden ? "

The tears rolled down his face " I didn't know anything until I was 11 my relatives hid it all from me. They also tried beating it out of me frankly I felt like I was dragged here the letters wouldn't stop coming then they sent Hagrid to come fetch me. I feel like that someone wanted me beaten and naïve so when the time came I would came back." Harry's face went pale " Hermione isn't it weird that Voldmort makes a reappearance at the same time I do wouldn't have done it when I was gone and people didn't have me to look up to."

Hermione thought about it " it is true Harry that would have been the smarter thing to do I mean Voldmort infects the man who was just hired as the Defense teacher the same year you come back."

Harry sighed " someone is leading me on a campaign against the dark lord and I am the led tank. It's time to take off the pea shooter Voldmort wants a fight he is going to get a fight and regret every steeping toe to toe with me. It is time to trick out this tank and give it some serious muscle and some serious fire power because it's on."

Hermione hugged him " I am right there with you it's time to show Voldmort how powerful we muggleborn are. After him I am going to show the Minstry and clean that place up because its are world to."

Harry looked back outside and shouted " you may come for me Voldmort but I wont go down with out a fight and I wont go silently into the night I will go done fighting and I will take you down with me so game on."


	13. take it all back

Harry knew about the love potions Ginny was giving him he decided this needed to be his punishment for letting the love of his life go. Harry was in bed sleeping he had been good dreams ever since the horocrux was destroyed and Voldmort was gone.

But this dream was odd even for him he was standing in a great hall it looked like something out of ancient Greece or Rome. A beautiful woman came out she looked like a Goddess and she stood in front of Harry. " Harry I cant tell you who I am you must figure that out on your own but things are not what they are supposed to be. I must send you back and you must get the love of your life or there will rise a new dark lord one more powerful then the last."

He didn't get a chance to respond he awoke back in Hogwarts and he noticed his body was glowing well that was defiantly odd. His friends were wakened by this and when Harry's body stopped glowing he walked to a mirror.

He smiled the scar was gone he knew that was a horocrux and acted like a leech upon his body. He had the physique and mental abilities of his 26 old body but he looked 15 he could see without his glasses. He knew this time period would defiantly be different and he would defiantly turn things on there head.

His thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore walking in there door with McGonagall " what is going on up here? The school registered a massive magical spike coming from here." The headmaster asked.

Harry's dorm mates just pointed at Harry staring at himself in the mirror the 2 Professors looked at Harry and gaped " Mr. Potter what happened?" McGonagall asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders he didn't want to let people in on his secret nor was he sure he would ever. He couldn't come up with a good excuse either but he saw Dumbledore was looking at his forehead. It looked like the headmaster had a epiphany. " it looks like Harry finally broke free from the curse scar."

The whole gasped expect him and the headmaster he wasn't going to correct him he was going to let him go right on thinking that. " well since it seems like it is morning what don't you gentlemen get dressed and go down to breakfast."

They all were in the shower but Harry felt uncomfortable they kept staring at his body he turned off his shower and left. He got dressed and headed down to breakfast he was sitting by himself. As soon as everyone was in the hall Dumbledore stood up " yes I have a couple of announcements to make. First we have a Yule ball coming up on Christmas eve so 4th years and above are staying at the castle 3rd years can stay if they have a date. 2ndly we do not have a new student that is Harry Potter he finally broke free from the curse on his scar."

The whole turned towards him he just slipped down in his seat he was relived when the bell rang he ran to his class. But luck wasn't on his side his first was potions but he was a master at them. He just didn't want to spend time with Snape he walked to his desk and sat down and waited for class to start.

The whole class Snape was watching very closely the bell ended and he put his potion in a bottle and turned it in. Snape was shocked this was the best potion he ever turned in and it looked better then his. He walked to D.A.D.A today was the day they would work on the unforgivables.

He walked in and sat down the whole time they discussed them and he saw Moody's well the fake one do them on a spider. Finally it came time to fight off the Imperio Harry was called off first. " Imperio." the spell hit him he just stood there " jump on the desk."

Harry didn't even move he stood there and faked a yawn Moody tried harder and it still had no affect. He finally got mad and put his full power behind yet it still yielded no fruit " well done Mr. Potter but could you throw off the torture curse.

Harry knew he was mad and wanted some revenge " try your worst." The class gasped somebody was going to willingly take the torture curse. Moody waved his wand and cast the curse all Harry felt was tingling all over his body. At this time the headmaster was shocked at what he was seeing he knew the unforgivables were being done. " Hey headmaster you got to try this it feels like a mild form of the tickling curse all over your body."

The headmaster was shocked nobody could fight off the torture curse like he was doing " Mr. Potter doesn't even hurt a little bit."

He just looked at him " why is it supposed to hurt?"

The curse was lifted Moody was tired " Sir he even throw off the Imperio like it was child's play."

The headmaster eyed him over something was defiantly different about this boy and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He decided to look through Harry's mind he felt his probe enter his head but was meet by a wall. He heard a voice ' intruder alert if the person or person in my mind do not leave willingly they will be forced to leave.'

The headmaster didn't want to take a chance Harry just smiled at him he knew that he was in his mind. This Boy was slipping out of his grasp he didn't have to die anymore the weapon was slipping out of his hands. He felt a probe in his mind ' By the way headmaster I never did call Privet drive home nor will I ever.'

That's when he knew his weapon was out of his hand if he could fight off the Imperio he certainty could fight off love potions. He couldn't even use the blood wards card he knew that he was a equal and he would treat him as such.

He left the class and wrote a letter to Mrs. Weasley

Mrs. Weasley

What I have ordered you to do shall stop Harry is now out of my hands and I will be helping him. The rewards I have promised shall be no more he doesn't no longer need to die and he will never marry Ginny love potions wont work on him. Nor will I pay you because you have failed to keep Harry under my control."

Albus Dumbledore

He passed the letter to Fawkes and then he wrote a note to Ron.

Mr. Weasley

I no longer want you spying on Harry nor will you be paid anymore you may end your friendship with Harry if you want. But I might suggest you also end the love potions on Ms. Granger Harry will knew and he will take action.

Albus Dumbledore

The letter was passed to a elf who popped to Ron who was in the bathroom at the time and was passed the note. He read it and was furious Harry ruined everything he couldn't even get Hermione anymore. He punched the wall and walked out and ripped the note up Harry would pay for this.


	14. wierd power

Harry had a dark secret he figured out with out Hagrid having to tell him he could do magic he was able to turn into any pre-historic animal. He never did use it he kept it hidden it played valuable in figuring Ron and the headmaster were not to be trusted. So he befriended Hermione instead and Ron kept trying to be his friend and it didn't work.

So sensed something was up that Halloween night when he heard Hermione was in the bathroom crying. He heard Ron insulted her and she instead of coming to him went to the bathroom something wasn't right. He then had more evidence Qurriell came in exclaiming there was a troll in the dungeon.

They were walking back to the common room when Harry tried escaping to go find Hermione but Ron stopped him. " Harry we must get back to the common room."

Harry was pissed " leave me alone I am going to go find my friend who is in the bathroom thanks to you and doesn't know of this problem."

Ron wasn't going to stop he kept trying to drag him " come you need to stay safe she can take care of herself she is smart."

Harry decked him Ron was knocked out and when he lost his grip on him he ran for the bathroom. He got there and smelled something awful. Then heard a scream he ran in and saw the troll trying to smash her with a club. Harry felt something trying to tell to cower in fear and not fight back.

He fought it but was losing and so changed into something that could fight it a raptor he jumped on the trolls back. He slashed and clawed along the trolls spine but he was also avoiding the trolls hands but he was doing well with breaking the tough skin. He leapt off and got between her and the troll and changed into dilophosaurus (A.N - watch Jurassic Park it is the dinosaur who killed nerdy the guy who shut the park down.) and spit the venom into the trolls eyes. It was a direct hit it dropped the club and tried wiping its eyes. He then changed into eupolocephalus ( A.N- watch ice age 3 and it's the Dino with the club for a tail.) and took the club of a tail and smashed it into the trolls knee.

It fell on its back and grabbed its knee and howled in pain Harry sensed adults coming he changed back and used a cleaning spell to get rid of the venom. The teachers walked in and saw the troll withering in pain on the floor. They saw Harry hugging a distraught Hermione he turned to the headmaster " all you need to know is I did what I had to protect my friend."

He then lifted her off the floor and walked her out not giving them a chance to speak he led her to a empty classroom. He sat her down and lifted her chin " how you are ok."

She leapt from her seat and hugged him " thank you I don't know why I froze like that I should have fought back like you."

He sat her back down " it wasn't your fault there was something in that room that made people cower. It is kind of of weird that you end in that bathroom and so does that troll and Ron tries to stop me from coming to you."

She had a look of shock on her face " it is because I remember when he teased I would come to you. As I was heading for you I had the urge and couldn't fight it to go to that bathroom and cry."

Harry changed into a unknown extinct magical animal and looked at Hermione in the eyes and scanned her mind. He changed back " I sense someone used a spell on you to get you to go there. I think they don't like that I am friends with you and were hoping to take you out."

She started to cry he hugged her " I want to be strong like you or use the spell to change into dinosaurs."

Harry shock his head " I am sorry its not possible this is a form of animagus I don't know how I do it."

She read about how wizards have certain gifts Harry pulled out his wand and something out of his pocket. He pointed his wand at the object and it resized and was a book he handed it to her. She read the cover Oculmency the art of shielding your mind she opened it and read the first page. This would take her months she looked up at him and saw he was that strange creature that scanned her mind. He laid a paw on her head she read the book and again and before she knew it she finished the book and felt her mind shields slam up. Whatever this creature was did a lot with the mind she raised her mind " one last thing I can do I swear on my life and magic I wont revel Harry James Potter secret."

He changed back and hugged her and led her back to the common room he could still sense she was shaken up over the experience with the troll. She sat down and the couch and Harry went upstairs to grab some chocolate he figured it would help. He could sense Ron wasn't in the room so he crept downstairs.

Ron was standing in front of Hermione " word has it you were crying in the bathroom did my words have that much of impact on you." Hermione was again in tears " I saw Harry go upstairs he wont be coming down any time soon to comfort you or help you."

She looked up at him surprised he pulled out his wand " this is going to teach you to stay away from Harry he is going to my friend and I will influence to the light's cause and will become a part of my family."

He waved his wand for a start of a spell Harry felt the ward slam up for him to stay in his dorm for the night. He ignored it and made himself known " didn't you learn your lesson earlier when I decked you."

Ron turned surprised he wasn't prepared for this he lowered his wand " don't try and play innocent with me I heard every word."

He raised his wand " Oblivate." he dodged the spell and charged Ron and picked him up and slammed him into the floor. For the second time that night Ron was out cold but it seemed this time McGonagall walked in.

She looked and saw Ron out cold she went to scold him but Harry cut her off " he attacked me I acted in my defense."

She sighed she didn't know why Ron wouldn't leave Harry alone but she helped the boy she conjured a stretcher and led him out to go to the hospital wing. He went over to Hermione she hugged him he tried handing her chocolate. She took it and opened it and took a bite out of it " I wish my mom were here she would wash my hair which is soothing. Then she would sing me a song and then I would get into bed and she would message my shoulders that's what calms me down."

Harry sighed " Hermione I can help I can make it up to the female dorms and if you have a bikini or clothes to wear in the shower I could help you."

She looked up at him " would you really Harry it would mean so much to me if you did that for me." he nodded his head " Give me 5 minutes to get ready."

She walked upstairs he counted off the seconds and then changed into a compy ( A.N - watch Jurassic Park 2 and it's the Dino who killed the little girl in the beginning or the guy who was stupid enough to tell a guy wearing headphones were he was going. Then also stupid enough not to go to the bathroom behind the closest tree he wondered off. Dummy.)

He made his way up the stairs and found the right dorm and entered Hermione left the door open. He made his way to the bathroom it was just like the boys dorm he entered and changed back and stripped down to his dark boxers and entered the shower area. He spotted Hermione and she was wearing a matching set of dark colored Bra and Panties.

She blushed when she saw him and handed him the shampoo and he went to work on washing her hair and singing. She left the bathroom after he was done and was going to change Harry used a drying charm and put his clothes back on. He waited for her to come back she entered wearing a long t-shirt. She led him to her bed she got in he followed she closed the dark curtains and put a silencing spell around them and sealed them so no one could enter.

She laid on her stomach and he went to work on massaging her shoulders and again sang he felt her relax. After 30 minutes he was falling asleep and then he head Hermione gently snoring he stopped and sat on the bed. He sat there for a few minutes before he headed to his dorm he awoke to a small giggling. He opened his eyes and saw that he was laying cuddled with Hermione and she was up " thank you for last night but you didn't need to be my teddy bear."

Harry glared at her and sat up " I must of have fallen asleep after you did and your gently snoring must have put me to sleep."

She smacked his arm " I do not snore." She poked her head out of the curtains she saw her dorm mates were up and moving about. She closed and resealed the curtains " How are you going to get out of here."

Harry had to think and then changed into a xerces blue butterfly ( A.N - Look it up in wikipedia.) she opened the curtains. He flew out and the girls looked at the butterfly and thought it was the most beautiful thing. He flew out the window and made it to the boys dorm and made it to the bathroom and changed back in a stall.

He went into his room and changed none of the boys were up yet and then he lad in the bed and thrashed to make it seem he slept in the bed. He walked downstairs and spotted Hermione was already down and waiting for him.

They walked downstairs and saw Ron so they sat the farthest away from him he was wishing there was a way to get father away from him. He then remembered Hermione telling him that Hogwarts a history had a list of all the school years. He reached in her bag and pulled out the book she didn't seem to mind. He opened it and looked at the rules and saw just what he needed.

Rule 12- A child may ask for a resorting one time and the house he is resorted in is finally the headmaster cannot deny the child a resorting.

Harry stood up and walked to the front and laid the book in front of the headmaster and pointed to the rule. " I demand to be resorted."

Hermione was shocked she then figured Harry expected her to follow " I also demand to be resorted."

The headmaster sighed he couldn't dent them a resorting but he would just influence the hat again to put them in Gryffindor. Then thought maybe not Hermione he could finally get her away from Harry. He waved his wand and the hat appeared he slammed it on his head and Hermione walked up.

" hmm I still think you could do well in slytherin and you would be perfect in your current house and what's this loyal to your friend."

Harry interrupted " I also happen to be very smart I could also go in Ravenclaw which allow be slytherin and show off my Hufflepuff sprit."

The hat was thinking but it was fighting the influence of the headmaster and finally broke it enough " Ravenclaw it shouted along with Hermione Granger." it shouted.

Just like that they were together in anther house and he turned and looked at the headmaster and it was a very pissed off look. Flitwick stood and waved his wand and the robes went from the Gryffindor patch to Ravenclaw. They left the stage and sat down at there new table and ate breakfast it was good thing it was a weekend they could get used to there new house.

Nothing eventful happened until they got in trouble for helping Hagrid get rid of the dragon there new house was very accepting. Ron made numerous attempts to befriend him it never worked. They were now in the forest with Ron because he was the one who ratted them out he was pissed. He was with Hermione and Fluffy and then they came upon a injured unicorn with some creature over it.

They launched spells at it and it attacked unfazed by there spells he went into protective mode he heard something else coming through the forest. He changed into wooly Rhinoceros he figured he would hid part of his gift in the light he looked like a rhino. He charged the creature and it was caught off guard and he rammed it with its Horn. He pinned the creature to a tree and then he saw it go limp and something come out of its head.

Harry changed back and got away the sprit tried to charge him but he pulled Hermione to the ground with him. He turned and the sprit took a partial form " Harry Potter you will rue the day when you messed with Lord Voldmort."

He thought he was died but the sprit floated away he got up and checked on the unicorn it was died. He took his wand and sent up the red sparks Hagrid with Ron came running he stepped into the clearing and saw the body. Hagrid went over to check on it " that's the creature attacking the unicorns it was caught off guard by anther unicorn."

Harry looked at Hermione shocked at how fast she came up with that lie she just shrugged he turned back to Hagrid. He knelt down and removed the cloak and they saw Qurriell everyone was shocked at that. He picked him up " come on we need to get back to the castle and tell the headmaster."

So they walked through the forest and made it to the headmasters office and told the same story Hermione did in the forest. But Harry decided to add in the detail of the sprit the headmaster didn't seem shocked at this news. They felt a Legimency probe they blocked it he dismissed them but Harry stuck back.

The headmaster finally had a chance to attack Harry's mind and see what he was hiding in that head of his. " Headmaster do I have to go back to the Dursleys because honestly you said we would be going home for the summer and that isn't my home."

Harry then noticed as silver spinning things stopped and exploded he decked behind the desk he looked up when he thought it was clear. The headmaster shielded himself he looked pissed and seriously laid into Harry's shield he felt like the headmaster was using missiles to get through.

He opened his mind and led the headmaster to all the years of abuse by there hands and when the headmaster tried leaving he held him there. He forced him to say and watch finally when it was done he let him go the headmaster throw up. " so do I still have to go to the Dursleys."

The headmaster glared at him " yes because there were wards in place that protected you I can rebuild them."

Harry was pissed he pulled out his wand just outside the headmasters view and slightly raised it and hope it worked. He spoke fast " I Harry James Potter swear on my life and magic that I will not live with the Dursleys nor will I live with the Weasleys." A blue light sealed the deal.

The headmaster was so pissed he was leaking magic and exploded outward for the second time that night he had to duck behind his desk.


	15. yule ball

**Harry felt something was over his body but he didn't fell like dancing when he felt like he really wanted to. This feeling happened earlier when he went to ask his best friend after Cho rejected him something blocked him from doing so. This happened every time he wanted to do something he wanted to do. He felt something was keeping him back and repressed. **

**He was trying to stop the fight between Ron and Hermione but he couldn't do anything he was trying to fight it. He felt his body to start and shake he kept it going then he felt as his body was being ripped apart. The hall turned to him as he screamed and fell to the floor and was convulsing. **

**Everyone was forced to sit back and watch because there was a shield of some sort blocking them from interfering. The few people who saw Harry's eyes could swear they saw them flash from red to green. Then Harry stood with his closed and he opened his eyes and they were blood red. He had a evil grin on his face then he got a look of shock on his face and his eyes turned green and people who were looking in his eyes felt as he looked into there very soul.**

**The shield went down and people watched in amazement as the famous scar faded from his very forehead. The felt the power coming from him and felt it increasing and exploded outward and they were blinded by that very flash of light. If they didn't know any better they could of sworn he vanished and double was in his place because this person was taller and bigger but he had the same facial features as Harry.**

**They all figured the show was over and were expecting a answer for what just happened but no one seemed to have one. They broke up and talked about what happened he walked out of the hall. His friends tried to follow but they didn't see where he went he was currently on his way to the hospital wing the very first time he did so voluntary. **

**He walked out of the hospital wing the next morning getting the answers he was seeking and explained plenty of things. He walked down to the great hall and spotted Hermione he grabbed her and led her to a empty classroom.**

**Harry felt like he could tell her now how he felt that she was the one he loved he figured that out last night. " Hermione I want to say." he couldn't say it. It was difficult how do you tell your best friend that you love them. He did the only thing he could he kissed her " that's how I feel about you Hermione and I can finally say it." **

**She was shocked her best friend just kissed her and his message was loud and clear he liked her. " Harry why can you say this now and couldn't before." **


	16. throughout realitly

Harry due to the killing curse became disconnected from his reality now he wasn't physical there he watched. He watched all the lives and decided to make a list of reasons why he would get with them for when he got back to his reality he would chose.

Alicia S - She was a chaser and was cute you got to admit that and she was a very good listener and was a good fighter he saw that in 5th year. She didn't want to go and make Quiditch a career she want to become a sports writer.

Amelia B - He laughed at this one for she was Susan's aunt but a good chose she was the head of the Auror Department. She did stick up for him when he was on that trail in 5th year.

Andromeda T - He didn't know much about her expect that she helped expect his relatives this summer.

Angelina J - She was also a chaser and she wanted to make it a career she was skilled in charms. She also worked hard because she liked to hide her weakness and so her strengths showed a lot.

Bellatrix B - He knew she was a force to be reckoned with and she know a person weakness and taunted them about it. She would make you work towards finding no weakness and she was strong willed.

Cho C - She was a seeker like he was and wore her heart on her sleeve she was also working toward being a journalist.

Daphne G - She was the ice queen of slytherin why because she wanted to avoid the death eaters. She was extremely smart and very strong to the point of holding off all of slytherin.

Emmeline V - She was the one that tried to dose him in love potion she worked and made sure she got what she wanted.

Fleur D - She was a veela and really cute and she was also strong and she was very understanding. She was also loyal to the end she would have been a Hufflepuff if she went to Hogwarts.

Gabrielle D- She was enigma he didn't know much about her and no one else did she was very private person.

Hannah A - She was cute and knew how to cook for she cooked some meals for the D.A and she knew how to clean. Other then that there was not very much to her she didn't ok in school.

Hermione G - His best friend stuck with him to the end and also pulled him out of a tight spot. She had a lot of strengths and book smarts she wanted to someday own a book store.

Katie B- She was a strong leader and know how to lead a team she was hoping to be captain of the Holy head Harpies.

Lavender B - She was strong she forced people to get to know her through her annoying talk and see who would last. She was also a gossiper she got news fast and spread it fast she wanted though to work for Gringotts.

Luna L- She was a mystery but she was odd he knew because she had fairy blood in her and saw things people didn't. she wanted to continue with her dad's newspaper or become a magical creatures teacher.

Marietta E - She protected her family and did it against the greatest adversity and she didn't care who stuck with her.

Nymphodora T - A strong willed clumsy Auror did he need to say anymore about her.

Padma P - The smart sister who wanted to become a teacher and could probably do it for any subject

Parvati P - The average sister who wanted to be a journalist and she held a mean grudge.

Pansy P- She was loyal to a fault and stuck up to people and was blinded not what they did she was with them.

Penelope C - She was always working hard she wanted to someday be Minster and no one would get in her way.

Susan B - She wanted to follow in her Aunts foot steps and wanted to do it in less time then she did.

Ginny Weasley - She would follow me any were she do what I asked her.

Finally he came back and kicked Voldmort's butt and he was looking across the hall and was making his finally decision. He wanted to start a family right away who would it be with tough choices.

He came to a finally decision she was a friend that he meet in 5th year but she was the closest thing he could to starting a family real soon. They all watched as he was lost in his thoughts and then watched as he stood up.

He pulled Luna aside she looked at him confused " Luna I know you have fairy blood in you that's why you see those remarkably creatures." she looked stunned at him " I don't care I like you and you don't see me as the boy who lived. I know who haven't had a relationship but I was hoping work on that later. I want to ask if you would want to marry me? I want a quiet life and I would have that with you I want to work with you at your dad's paper. I also wanted to start a family right away and I was hoping that you would be willing to do that because you can still complete what you wanted with a family." So he knelt down and with no ring " Luna Marie Lovegood will you marry me."

She was shocked and she thought on his words " yes I will I also want a family and but you must be getting a ring soon."

At that Kreature popped in " master I senses what you wanted and brought you this from your family vault." He held it up it was a gorgeous diamond ring with small stones around it.

He took it " thank you." He vanished he placed the ring on her finger " well lets get back in there." he went to take her hand but was stopped.

She turned him around and kissed him " now we can get back in there." He smiled and they walked back in the hall hand in hand.

He looked around and saw all the cute couples there was Ginny and Neville and then there was Hermione and Padma didn't see that coming. Ron and Hannah he did see that would be a good match he loved to eat she loved to cook. People looked at him as he marched in with Luna and then spotted they were holding hands and she had a ring on her finger. Ron Stood up " when did you two stat to date that you are now engaged."

They looked at each other and laughed Harry answered " well mate I think It was about 2 minutes ago. We have similar goals and I willing to help her achieve her goal because I am stick of dark wizards."

Luna continued " yeah we really both want kids we have talked a lot and not argued I don't see him as the boy who lived he accepts me for who I am. He also likes Creatures so I think we both can work together on this."

Well Hermione was quiet for a while " well I think that is so beautiful I am happy for you and wish you could luck."

Harry smiled " Hermione when did you become a lesbian."

She smiled " I always have been " you think I was actually jealous when Ron dated Lavender because I wanted him. No that's what I wanted you to think but shortly after I got over it me and Padma dated and this summer got married."

The whole Hall went quiet Ron though had a question " why didn't you tell us and why hide it from us?"

She sighed " I did because I didn't know if you accept me for who I am and my life style so I hid it behind books and such."

Harry mean while was whispering with Luna " Hermione I don't have a problem with that and Luna doesn't." Hermione smiled at that " Heck come see us if either of you some day want children I am willing to help and Luna doesn't mind as long as you name one of us the god parent."

Both Padma and Hermione ran up and hugged him and he was having difficulty breathing and they dragged Luna into it which made it harder.


	17. time and time again

**Harry felt different this didn't seem like the house he was raiding with the unspeakables nor did it feel like his body. It felt like his mind was entering a broken mind and his magical core was entering a barren landscape .Harry also felt his trusty wand came with him how that happened was behind him. Harry could hear the roar of a crowd he looks up and notices the hedge maze from 4****th**** year.**

**He looks up at the screen they set up so you could see the event and sees that Neville is the maze. That didn't seem to be right Voldmort would wan the chosen one in the maze then he spots the all to familiar lighting bolt scar. Then it clicked this Harry was a squib but however he got here gave this body magic. The broken mind is because he didn't handle the teasing nor all the insults. **

**He slipped down to be hidden he saw Neville was nearing the cup he was going to have to do something about that. He shifted down to his hawk form and took off towards the center of the maze where the cup was. He just got there when Fleur and Neville grabbed the cup " Kill the spare." **

**Harry shifted back and pulled her down as the sickly green beam flew over head and struck a tombstone. He pulled out his wand and summoned the cup and moved and watched it Fleur and whisk her away. He could focus on the Ritual Harry spotted Neville tied up he quickly made his way over in the shadows. " Blood of the enemy forcibly taken." **

**Harry saw that Neville was struggling to get free he disillusioned himself and placed a hand on his shoulder. He stopped fighting " let him have it will weaken the dark lord." **

**Peter neared and he backed off he didn't know if Peter could smell him or not but wouldn't take a chance. Peter freed Neville's arm and sliced it " not forcibly taken he can have it I rather face when he has a body." **

**Peter didn't know what to do but he took the blood and put in the pot and it smoked and out stepped Voldmort. He was clearly weaker he stumbled and fell Harry moved his move and knocked Neville out untied him and placed a memory bomb down and apperated him out. They landed in Hogsmeade he checked over Neville and healed his arm. Then sensed all to familiar thing in him sure there was the horocrux but it was his this Harry's magical core. He knew this was possibly he seen it done as his time as unspeakable and knew how to get it out. He pointed his wand at him " I reclaim from him what was stolen from me so I swear it so mote it be." **

**A ball of light came out of Neville and entered his body but he bit down this didn't hurt as much as the torture curse. After the pain stopped Harry checked over Neville and his powers were fine expect he was a very low level wizard. Harry checked over himself before he came her he knew he was a mid-level mage and now mixed with anther core he reached high- mage same as the headmaster and Voldmort. **

**He picked up Neville in a fireman's carry and walked back to the castle it seemed since this Harry's body couldn't do magic he lifted a lot of weights. He made it to the tournament sight and walked up to the headmaster and set Neville down. The crowd gasped the headmaster brought Neville around " boys what happened." **

**Harry spoke first and changed a few details in how he got to the cup and talked with Neville the real fun part would be after he was stunned. He slipped a time delayed memory charm bomb it would wipe out memories for a half hour not matter if you knew oculmency he saw it you were doomed. " after he was stunned I was spotted and they did a mild body bind and Voldmort said he wanted Neville weaker. He said my magical core was in Neville and since I didn't learn magic I was less of a threat with the core. So they took out my core from his body and placed back into me. It broke the body bind I grabbed Neville's hand and focused on getting out of there the rest you know." **

**The crowd gasped for they heard he story but they didn't expect this tale the headmaster waved his wand and they got a blank look on there face. The headmaster took the boys and brought them up to his office and they sat down. " Harry I am sorry but I am going to have to take your core Neville needs it more." **

**Harry was in a panic he couldn't show that he knew magic but then a rush of memories came back it was from this Harry. He read a lot of books and sensed his parents would help because they believed the headmaster when he told them Harry was a squib. Then he spotted his chance when he saw Fawkes he focused on the phoenixes mind**_** " Fawkes can you hear me." **_

**The bird looked at him and Harry swore the bird winked at him and landed on the desk blocking his spell. The headmaster tried shooing him off the desk Harry grabbed a tail feather the bird jumped as in surprise and flamed away with Harry going for the ride.**

**He landed on the grounds outside "**_** I cant take you to far or he would get suspicious so run and your secret is safe with me young one." **_

**Harry watched the bird flamed away he was thankfully Phoenixes can read minds he didn't know where to go. Then spotted his chance because the carriages are considered by the Minstry French soil. Harry neared them and saw a French Auror guarding the entrance he ran up " I am in danger in my land and seek safety in yours please let me in." **

**By law when a person asks for that they cant be denied he was let in and anther Auror led him down to a office. He was led into the door and was in Madam Maxine's office " Madam Maxine this boy seeks safety and must see you to be granted it." **

**Maxine nodded her head " please wait outside Auror." When the Auror left and shut the door she placed privacy charms around it. " Now what can I do for you I am sorry I don't know your name." **

**Harry laughed to himself this was a twist and a relief no one knowing him " Harry Potter Madam Maxine I am here because I am in danger from Headmaster Dumbledore. Due tonight's events I am managed to get back my magical Dumbledore stole from me when I was child. But he wanted to give it back to Neville when we entered his office I want to keep my core if I couldn't live to lose it again." **

**She was about to say something when Harry spotted a pensive he pulled out his wand and drew the memory from the time Dumbledore whipped everyone's memory to his escape and placed it in the bowl. She went into the bowl and came out looking pissed she called back in the Auror he came in " he will granted Asylum no Englishmen or women will touch him." **

**Just then anther Auror came running in " Madam the Headmaster for Hogwarts is looking for a run away student he attacked the boy who lived when he escaped the headmasters office." **

**Madam Maxine stood and walked to the door " I will send the Lying headmaster on his way and if he think he can memory charm me he will be mistaken." **

**Harry followed her to the door and stayed hidden she saw him and allowed him to stay " I heard what has happened and talked with the student and saw his memories in a true pensive." **

**He heard a ruckus outside " well tell the boy he best get out here or wouldn't want anything to happen to his parents now would he." **

**Harry had anther rush of memories and saw in this timeline all his memories of his parents. Harry saw a mirror just across from the door and he saw outside he indeed had his parents dam what was the headmaster playing at. He focused on the shadows and slipped into them and he slipped outside. He did a quick scan to make sure he wasn't falling into a trap they were real he pulled them both into the shadows and into the carriages. **

**Maxine just saw them vanish " well when you do make threats Headmaster make sure you have what you say you do." She slammed the door shut.**


	18. twins

Harry was the brother to the boy who lived and its parents treated Harry a little different then Matt. For example Matt got trained Harry didn't it was ok with Harry he watched and when he didn't he read a lot of books. Since he couldn't practice he did the wand movements with a stick or his finger.

People gave Matt a lot of gifts and so Harry didn't feel left out gave him gifts and were useless so he asked if they wanted to give him gifts make it books. By the time 4th year rolled around he had a room full of books and he had a room in his mansion 15 by and 20 and had 18 ft ceilings.

Even the floor had books his parents let him place books in anther room after his birthday because he got so much books. The good thing is his mom enjoyed it also they would test each other on what they read.

The Yule ball was rolling around and Harry was searching his common room which was Ravenclaw while his brother was in Gryffindor. Harry laughed figures the brave house had to have a spot in the tri- wizard tournament even though Matt was under age. So Harry needed a date he spotted Padma she was with near the top of the class and was his best friend and she had a twin Parvati. The similarity's between the twins was there was the smart twin and the brave twin and one who loved books and ones who loved just to get by.

He walked up to her " hi Padma would you please do me the honors of being my date to this years Yule Ball Dance."

Padma was a little stunned her best friend wanted to take her to the ball " Harry I would love go with you. "

That got everyone talking a twin going with a twin to the ball that was just plain odd and so they left to head to the library to do there homework in peace. They passed Matt he was having a difficult time finding a date even Parvati turned him down. Matt run up to them " hi Padma you want to go to the ball with me.'

Padma shock her head " sorry Matt your brother beat you to me and if he didn't my answer would have been no sorry."

Matt groaned " All the girls have a date who I am going to ask to the ball I am need a date but who."

Harry saw Luna she hung out sometimes with Padma before he could ask Luna answered " sorry Harry I want to go home for Christmas I will not be your brothers date."

Man Matt was unlucky he decided to tease his friend a little when he saw Ginny Weasley walk by she had a huge crush on Matt. " well you could always ask Ginny she wouldn't say no."

Ginny must have heard them " I am sorry but I am going with Neville Longbottom." No way Matt was running out of girls. They left him alone to sulk but the day of the ball arrived and Harry wanted to see who Matt came with.

The announcer was calling off the names " Now arriving the 4th champion Matt Potter and his date." The announcer giggled Harry wondered what was so funny " His date is 1st year Rose Potter."

Harry Laughed he couldn't help it Matt was stuck going to the ball with there little sister oh this was to much. It reminded him of the 1st task oh what a mess that was.

- Flashback-

Matt was behind the rock waiting for his broom to arrive Harry worked on teaching him the summoning charm. They saw the broom arrive and so did the dragon and she burnt it to a crisp and was ash as it hit the ground. Matt stuck to his guns and summoned anther broom and anther and anther same results.

Finally he ended with a broom he tried all his skills to get the egg and finally the dragon broke free and gave chase to Matt. Matt returned a half hour later with no dragon in site he was walking to the nest when the dragon landed in front of him. It was getting ready to roast Matt and nothing was going to stop it.

Harry hopped off and landed in front of the Dragon and did the charm of languages " stop please he is my brother. He is only doing this because he needs to get the fake egg out of your nest."

The dragon looked at him and then to nest and looked back at him and Harry knelt to show respect. " I don't sense a fake egg you lie."

The dragon breathed back and blow fire Harry raised a shield and stopped the fire from roasting them. Then Harry caught out of the corner of his eye the egg were Matt was summoning the brooms from. Harry Held the shield with one hand and summoned the egg they didn't charm against that. He held the egg up " see fake it fell out of your nest."

The dragon sniffed and then heard a grumble " you are right it smells like my eggs so was in the nest for that I am sorry." It walked back to the nest and curled up around it.

Harry handed the egg to Matt and then slapped him upside the head " next time look at what you summon you miss the obvious things." Matt got no score because someone had to come to his rescue.

- End Flashback -


	19. why in the end

Harry saw on the map in the tent Ginny was always with Neville and now after the battle saw them kissing. He couldn't blame her he just turned his back and walked off he wanted to talk to them. McGonagall was up there talking when she saw Harry leave and saw Ginny kissing Neville did she see something. " Ginny Weasley you should be ashamed of yourself."

Ginny looked confused at her "ma' m what are you talking about I am kissing my boyfriend what's wrong with that."

The new headmistress sighed " Ginny Harry asked you to wait and you didn't wait you moved on you know how hard it was on him. Then without telling him you moved on got anther boyfriend you kissed Neville right in front of him you should have seen the look on his face. Ginny you just broke his heart and I don't know if you can deal with that."

Ginny and Neville and noticed that Harry wasn't around and she caught her mom shaking her head at her she was ashamed of herself she couldn't help she needed comfort and Neville was there. Then they heard a ungodly scream and people looked around and Sir Nicolas the ghost floated in. " Promfrey come with me quick Harry has just tried to commit suicide."

The whole Hall gasped she Ran out of there following the ghost people didn't move knowing what the Healer needed was space. They waited in silence Ginny was unfazed she couldn't be with someone who decided to end because he got his heart broken she didn't.

They ate and waited finally Promfrey came back in and spoke " he may not make the night he has simply lost the will to live."

People hung there head Ginny again couldn't care less if he couldn't move on it was fault not hers. Luna finally came in they didn't know she was there in the room " Harry didn't commit suicide Ron Weasley plunged a knife in his heart. He tried to erase my memory of the event but it was weak and I am skilled in oculmency and blocked it."

Everyone turned to him they did see him walk in after the announcement of his attempted suicide. He was stunned " why would you listen to loony I have no reason to kill him he is my best friend."

Luna shock her head " well maybe this will refresh your memory you saw Harry kissing Hermione before he went into the forest. You thought he was stealing her from you he does love her but he gave it up so you will have a chance. He kissed her because he couldn't find me and told her to pass it along to me."

Ron was stumbling for his words and knew his fate was sealed when Luna raised her wand and spoke the dreaded words. " I Luna Marie Lovegood swear on my life and magic that what I said is true."

A blue light enveloped her and she was still alive Hermione broke away from him " how could you."

Ron was furious " you are mine not that bastard's of a attention seeker who gets everything and never gets in trouble."

She stepped up to him and slapped him " I cant believe I ever thought I liked you the jealous the number of fights we had I don't know what I ever saw you in."

The Aurors went to arrest him and he ran they chased him down people tried slowing him down but he was firing off spells. He then collapsed from magical exhaustion they arrested him and port keyed him away. Hermione and Luna left to go check on Harry and to see if they could get him to live.


	20. wrong date

**Harry was waiting for his date to the Yule ball to come down and he watched the Patil twins he had and Ron had a sister for there dates. He watched his date Parvati go to Ron he was a little confused and he saw Padma walk towards him. " Padma its nice to see you this evening but no offense isn't my date Parvati ? " **

**Padma was a little taken back " Harry I don't know how you can tell the difference but I didn't want to be with Ron a slob and someone dumb as a brick." **

**Harry snorted trying to keep in a laugh " well anyone its easy to tell you apart you have a mole on your neck. Your hair is lighter and also you happen to be using a raven as a hair clip and she has a lion." **

**She blushed " well you are going to have to have fix that but how can you tell Parvati is really Parvati I am really Padma we never did tell you which is which." **

**Harry was a little confused " well I know Hermione who is smart cant stand Divination and your sister loves it I know when you two switch classes." **

**She was again taken back " how could you tell that I am really the smart one I could really be Parvati and actually be really smart." **

**Harry was being thrown for a loop but pulled a trump card " the Weasley twins tried to do the same thing during the sorting. The hat wasn't fooled and it sorted them out and you may have grown up but I know you are Padma from when you were sorted." **

**Padma stumped her foot " I didn't count on that yes I swear on my life and magic I am really Padma Patil and I am in Ravenclaw." **

**Harry was again confused but the blue light sealed the deal " Padma why did you do that I didn't need that." **

**Padma sighed " me and my sister agreed when someone figured out are secret we would swear to that person who we really are to confirm it consider it a reward." **

**Harry smiled " well you should know I didn't figure it out I was bluffing the whole time I was shooting from the hip. I just wanted to see who my date really is thanks for telling now I can tell the difference between you two." **

**She was shocked she was tricked something her and her sister were pros at she walked over her to sister and dragged her over leaving Ron. Ron went to join them but was blocked " A moment with my sister and Harry please." **

**He stalked off and Parvati then looked at her sister wondering why she was dragged over. " sis the princess of tricking was just tricked by Harry and I gave up our secret." **

**She was shocked " Harry please we like what we do please don't tell our secret because we enjoy the change up." **

**Harry sighed " I swear on my life and magic that I wont tell the Patil secret and let them go about there daily lives." **

**The sisters sighed and they smiled linked arms and twirled arm in arm around and he saw some magic happening. Before he knew it both sisters were wearing the same color they then called Ron over. " Ron Harry has figured which is which of us is which and now is your turn who is Padma and who is Parvati and you must get it right to keep your date." **

**He looked confused " I cant tell with Fred and George what makes you think I can tell with you so I am going to take a stab you are Padma." Pointing to Parvati " you are Parvati." pointing to Padma." **

**They patted him on the back he thought he got it right " Sorry Ron thanks for trying but you are wrong. Harry if you would I don't have a date would you mind if I join you and Parvati as a date." Parvati said. **

**Harry smiled he would get to two dates he couldn't resist the opportunity " sure I would love to have 2 lovely ladies was my date." Ron stormed away and he linked arms with both of them. **

**He walked to McGonagall the ball was getting under way the stern teacher looked at Harry " which one is your date." **

**He smiled " Padma and Parvati are my dates this evening." The teacher sighed and wrote it down and then he noticed Hermione coming over and noticed it was with Krum. " you look lovely this evening Hermione." **

**She hugged Harry " thank you and I must say you are looking Handsome tonight so were is Ron so he can take Padma in." **

**Harry smiled " well Ron lost tell one Patil sister from the next so I am escorting both lovely ladies to the dance." **

**Before Hermione could respond she was cut off " I thought bringing this filthy mud blood I could upstage the great Harry by brining her and steal his friends. But no the great Harry Potter has to upstage me and bring 2 purebloods to the dance I will not be outdone by a pathetic half blood." **

**Everyone was shocked by what Krum said and Hermione was near tears and then Krum tackled Harry and started pounding him. Harry tried blocking or reaching but couldn't do either people rushed to help Harry but the Slytherin's moved in and blocked them. The teachers came over but the spells were so thick that they could risk a stray curse. The headmaster rushed away the twins and Hermione kicked Krum he stood up and smacked Padma.**

**Harry took the chance and his anger boiling over grabbed Krum by the throat and throw him against the wall. Harry didn't know were the strength was coming from but he charged but was stopped by Draco and his goons. Harry decided to charge forward and bowled them over like there were pins.**

**He was advancing on the twins when the hall filled with a dense fog Harry noticed a bunch of adults and he remembered hearing about the Aurors. He started coughing but the slytherin's stopped firing spells and piled on Harry trying to kill him. All the body weight was crushing Harry but he felt this incredibly strength building. The Aurors were stunned when they saw a bunch of bodies flying and they looked and Harry was standing right were they came from.**


	21. wrong date 2

Harry had a fun time tonight he had danced and even continued to have fun and dance after the huge argument between Hermione and Ron. He was taking ' Parvati' back to her common room for the night. He led her to the outside of Ravenclaw tower he knew were this was thanks to the map. " I had fun time tonight Padma."

She looked shocked she was trying to come up with a answer " come on you think you can fool me. I pay attention and you have a mile on your neck and also one other thing when you want to switch on a date make sure you don't wear a raven in your hair."

She blushed Harry Potter had noticed her and then he saw Ron being led her by Parvati he forced Ron to dance with her. He pulled her to a dark corner and motioned for her to be quiet and wanted to see what happened. He turned toward her " Thanks I had fun Padma but I am going to be honest I don't see anther date in our future. But maybe if you could put in a good with Parvati I wouldn't mind."

Harry decided to ruin Ron's night and his plans he walked with Padma out of his hiding spot. He saw them and smiled and so did Ron he faced her " so how was your date with Ron Parvati."

She looked a little taken back and she looked to her sister and she nodded her head signaling he figured them out. Ron laughed " Man Harry you think you were with Padma you must be losing your mind."

Harry himself laughed " I getting this from the guy who cant tell his own twin brothers apart when I can and I can tell them apart."

He glared at him Parvati turned to Ron " sorry Ron he is right and as you said you don't see anther date in out future and nether do I and I wont put in a good word for you to myself."

He stormed off Parvati hugged her sister and gave a brief hug to Harry " Have fun kids." she walked heading towards Gryffindor.

Her turned to his date " well since I had so much fun during and after the ball how about we hang tomorrow in the library getting to know each other."

She smiled " I would love that." Harry hugged her and went to kiss her on the check and she turned at the same time and he kissed her on the lips. That moment was heaven he deepened the kiss and she didn't fight him. She spun him and pushed him against the wall he gasped and she took that time to stick her tongue in his mouth.

He did the same thing back to her she started to unzip his dress robes he pushed her so he was off the wall. He walked her down the hall to a unused classroom and the rest of the night was a blur. He awoke naked and spooning against Padma she opened her eyes " last night was magical but I don't know what to say or anything. So I guess I am going to come out and say it will you go out with me Padma."

She kissed him " I think I have Parvati spread a rumor about you if you didn't ask me this morning after losing our virginities."

They both laughed and got dressed and were heading out of the classroom when they ran into Parvati. " Padma I was just coming to get you so we could open presents together." She spotted Harry " what were you doing with him."

Padma smiled " well Harry I exchanged gifts last night and we opened the biggest gift of them all last night."

Parvati got what she meant and pushed them back into the classroom " you two had sex last night."


	22. wrong hostage

**Harry was swimming down to rescue his hostage all they said was that there was a person down here that he would miss the most. He got down to the bottom and looked at them one was a blonde girl he didn't know. The next one he saw was Cho sure she was pretty but he wouldn't really miss her. The next one was Ron sure he was his first friend but the fight this year and the Yule ball incident made him fall out and so he wouldn't really miss him. Then the last one Hermione the one who gave him his first real hug the first Christmas present he opened was from her. He went back in time with her she helped him with his homework he felt a real connection with her and would miss her. **

**He looked around and found a sharp rock and cut her free the mermaids didn't stop him and he made for the surface. He brought her to the surface and swam her to the beach and he waited for the gilly weed to wear off. He saw Fleur surface without her hostage he looked to her " I got stopped by the evil squid down there." **

**Hr grabbed her as she went to leave the water she looked back at him " I still have time on my gilly weed and have more if you want me to help you get your hostage." **

**She nodded her and reentered the water they swam down and he held off the squid looking things. Her sister was the last one and she went to cut her free and the mermaids blocked her then it clicked for Harry. She was a veela and a enemy of the mermaids and so that must be her sister a war hostage. He acted quickly and blasted the mermaids back and Fleur swam in and got her lose before they could recover. **

**They made a break for the surface but the mermaids were gaining he swam up and grab them both in a hug. He pointed his wand down and used a blasting curse and it rocketed them to the surface they both gasped for air when they reached the surface. He was handed a towel and then the headmaster came over " Harry to tally your score right I need to know why you rescued the wrong hostage." **

**Harry was a little confused the hostages and champions looked at him for answer " I followed the guidelines. You said the champions and the egg also said we would have to rescue what we would miss most and I did that." **

**The headmaster shock his head " Harry Krum was supposed to rescue Hermione you were supposed to rescue Ron." **

**Harry smacked his head " man you really are crazy Krum would miss Hermione she was just his date to the Yule ball. I certainly wouldn't miss a girl I just meet and took the Yule ball I probably wouldn't even remember her name. Ron sure I would notice he was gone but would I miss him we have been in a fight since Halloween, Sure we made a little but we were still mending bridges and he weakened it when he ruined Hermione's date. Hermione is the one I love the most and would miss or don't you see that." **

**Something snapped him and thought this would be the perfect place to mention it " Oh wait you do miss the obvious. You think it was a good idea for me to grow up in a abusive home and get staved and live in a room smaller then a prison cell. You think it was good idea for me to go back there every summer to get whipped and beaten. You thought it better to take a casual broom ride to the Minster to handle a matter were hoping to give me a enough time to face Voldmort. Also did you miss that the dark lord is a seasoned wizard yet a bunch of first years got past your traps. **

**He sighed the headmaster tried to stop him " no let me finish you missed the obvious in 2nd**** year when a second year figured it was a basilisk and how it was getting around. You missed the obvious in Ginny yet you are accomplished in Legimency you couldn't figure out what Lockhart real was that Ginny mind was infected and Qurriell had anther mind in his.**

**He took a deep breath and kept going " you are telling me that you couldn't tell were Sirius was in the castle yet you know everything else. You are telling me you didn't notice Percy and Ron and probably Ron had the same rat and was living for a long time. You are telling me you missed the obvious and didn't think that someone would put my name in the cup. Maybe you need to be mental checked and maybe also your glasses." **

**The crowd gasped and Harry couldn't even believe that he said all that not even the headmaster had a come back for that. Hermione blushing though broke the silence " Harry are you sure I am the one you would miss the most." **

**Harry nodded his head but he felt something took over his mouth again " Yeah come on Ron is a jealous prat and I swear lives to argues with you. Come on I grew up without any friends and I meet him and keep my grade lows so he didn't get jealous and I didn't lose my first friend. I didn't say anything first year when he teased for fear of that. But man is he dumb and his family must not really care about there sister or daughter because you mean to tell me they couldn't see the change in her."**

**Harry put his hand over his mouth Snape walked forward and handed him a potion " for the truth potion that the gilly weed is laced in that you stole from my store room." **

**Harry took the potion but didn't drink it and rummaged through his bag and pulled out a bag he walked back over. He reached in and pulled out some galleons " 9 galleons I paying back triple for what I stole." he pulled out more " 10 for the cure potion." **

**Snape walked off counting his profits and a little impressed and Harry turned to Hermione was ready to drink when she stopped him. " do you really love me." **

**Harry brought the drink down " yes you are the first person to hug me the first present I ever received that I opened. The one person I look forward to getting a letter from in the summer the one person I want to see when I get free from the Dursleys.**


	23. you got to hide your stash better

Harry was in his room in his godfathers house he was sharing a room with his best friend Ron Weasley. Since he couldn't sleep he decided to explore the house he came across a potions lab and saw a potion being brewed he wondered what it was so he went in. He saw a notebook laying by the cauldron he looked through it and realized it was Dumbledore's and Snapes they had him and certain officials under there control. He realized his friends where helping them in order for money or rare books.

He ran to the fireplace but he couldn't think of were to go so he ran back to the room and pocketed the book. He grab vials and took samples of the potions brewing and took vials of already brewed potions. He saw a spare wand on the table he left the room and grab his stuff and had it by the fireplace.

He went back down and cast incendio to all the materials that would burn he didn't want to found out to soon. He shrank his stuff down with the spare wand and put in his pocket then clicked where he would go. He grab floo powder " Bones Manor." He hoped it worked and the fire turned green and he tumbled out into a huge house.

He took a step out and was surrounded by house elves all pointing there fingers at him he laid both of the wands he had. He laced his fingers behind his head and knelt down " please inform Madam bones I wish to speak with her it's a emergency."

One of the elves disappeared and he some yelling and then foot steps and then heard someone coming down the stairs. Madam bones came down in only a house coat " who dares disturb me at this late hour somebody better be dying."

Harry looked up at her he had a look of fear in his eyes " I need help I have massive evidence of crimes against me and certain people." He slid her the shrunken book she resized the book and read it.

She waved her hand the elves vanished she helped Harry up he picked up the wands and resized the potions and handed them t her. She placed them on the table with the notebook " let me get dressed and me and you will go to the ministry to get your memories."

Harry was downstairs waiting she finally came down in formal robes Harry also found a small bathroom to change in. They flooed to her office she was busy making formal complaints and while she did that she had Harry give her copies of all the memories he had. It was morning when they finished and then Tonks flow in her office and didn't see Harry in there. " Madam bones Harry Potter is missing."

Amelia as he was told to call her pointed her finger at him Tonks turned around and saw him he just smiled. She turned back to her boss " I am going to give you a chance here Tonks I want you to take Harry to St. Mungos and don't leave his side until he makes it back to me. You arrive without him you are fired I hear you let Dumbledore get him you are fired got it ? "

Tonks nodded her head and walked out Harry followed they made it to the fireplaces and then off to the Hospital. They landed Tonks turned and hugged him " I was always looking to get you out of there I am glad you find out."

Harry hugged her back and they went to the desk and then got sent off to a healer and from there he felt like a experiment. By the end of the day they had removed the horocrux and sent it to the department of mysteries. Then they gave him a potion to take near bed time and it would reverse all the signs of malnutrition and blocks on his memories and magic.

Tonks took him back to Bones manor it was late so he went to bed Amelia let Tonks stay because she didn't want to go back with the order.

Harry took the potion and was out like a light but then he awoke to a horrible pain he grabbed the wash cloth on the table. Rolled it up and put it his mouth and bit down and made silent screams into the pillow. The pain was becoming worse by the minute the wash cloth fell out and he decided to let out the loudest scream he could muster.

When he did that people flow out of bed Elves popped in and Harry continued to scream he felt like he was being ripped apart. He collapsed after the pain ended and all people could do was watch finally they left and went and got a healer. The healer was in the room 10 minutes later " he went through massive changes more then predicted and the mild pain potion in it was over ridden. He will be fine he just needs lost of rest" She pulled out some potions " give him these it will help with any pain and fix his throat."


End file.
